Conversaciones
by Freeandbored
Summary: Una noche sin dormir, planes y un asunto que no puede esperar...


Conversaciones

Apenas abrió los ojos vio a Mei junto a él. Eran las 8 cuando habían decidido ponerse pijama y ver una película. Cuando él despertó, la película ya había terminado y llovía bastante, pero nada era más adorable que el rostro de la que aún estaba soñando y se quedó contemplándola. Después revisó el reloj: eran casi las 2 de la mañana.

La llevó cargando al cuarto, no quería despertarla, pero en cuanto la acostó y se dio la vuelta, ella lo llamó:

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Voy a arreglar la sala"

"No, mejor ven, deja eso para después", le dijo ella bostezando.

"Está bien, no tardo..."

En lugar de la sala, Lars entró a su estudio, abrió un cajón y sacó una especie de cofre pequeño, lo contempló unos minutos y volvió a guardarlo. Por la mañana planearía qué hacer, lo mejor era dejarlo allí, porque, aunque era para Mei, quería sorprenderla al momento de que ella viera el contenido, y eso lo puso ansioso.

Cuando regresó al dormitorio la encontró más despierta. Se acostó junto a ella. Mei rápidamente lo abrazó mientras él le acariciaba el cabello. Pasaron unos minutos, entonces ella se movió para mirarlo.

"¿Sigues despierto? No tengo sueño, dormí mucho hace rato"

"Sí. Yo tampoco tengo sueño"

"Hablemos un poco. Cuéntame un secreto o de cuando eras niño"

"Sabes bien que no tengo secretos, y creo que ya conoces todas mis historias", dijo pensando en lo que estaba en el cajón de su estudio.

"Debes tener alguno, todos tenemos, además, es posible que a Emma y a Henri se les hayan escapado algunos detalles, por favor", le pidió con ese tono de voz meloso que siempre lograba convencerlo.

"Hmmm bueno... de niño le tenía miedo a la oscuridad".

"Ves como sí tienes", contestó ella riéndose.

"No es un secreto"

"¿Por qué no?"

"No sé, ahora es tu turno"

"Veamos, cuando era niña, me gustaba hacerle muchas preguntas a todos, Yao siempre se desesperaba y yo me reía"

"Todavía lo haces", dijo él de inmediato.

Ella le dio un golpecito cuando escuchó que empezaba a reírse.

"¡Oye!, simplemente soy curiosa", ella se rió también y lo miró. "Has cambiado"

"¿Ah sí?", preguntó él confundido.

"Sí. Antes eras muy serio conmigo, y a veces te quedabas callado cuando te decía algo, o te reías muy bajito y te ponías rojo, te veías muy lindo, por cierto; pero ahora lo haces más naturalmente".

"Supongo que he ganado confianza"

Era cierto, al principio, él solía ser bastante reservado, pero la ternura que ella le inspiraba terminó por ablandarle el corazón y sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado completamente. A Mei le había tomado más tiempo asimilar sus sentimientos por él, poco a poco aprendió a reconocer su manera de dar cariño en los pequeños detalles y atenciones, así como las palabras que él no se atrevía a decir.

Para Mei, Lars era el hombre más dulce del mundo, y lo adoraba, a pesar de su desdén, y su poca paciencia. Y para Lars, Mei era la más tierna, pese a su mal genio y el ser tan sarcástica. Y todas esas diferencias que respetaban y aceptaban porque nadie es perfecto.

Ella le acarició la cara y él le besó la palma de la mano. Siguieron hablando, contándose pequeñas anécdotas que o bien ya conocían o simplemente les gustaba mencionar por parecerles divertidas.

Después recordaron su primer beso, cuando conocieron a la familia del otro y las preguntas e historias indiscretas que escucharon; aquella ocasión que se pelearon y cuando él fue a buscarla con un ramo de flores mientras ella se preparaba para ir a verlo con un pastel que decía _"Lo siento"_ ; la primera noche que pasaron juntos, ese viaje en el que todo había salido mal pero que al final resultó divertido, y cuando se decidieron a vivir juntos.

Habían pasado por muchos momentos, tanto buenos como malos. Dos años se decían fáciles, pero ellos sabían que no lo habían sido, pero sí habían sido felices. Entonces, él se quedó pensando un momento, encendió la lámpara y se levantó de la cama.

"¿Adónde vas? Ya deben ser las 6, deberíamos intentar dormir", le dijo Mei al verlo salir del cuarto tan repentinamente.

"Ahora vuelvo, no tardo. Quédate aquí, por favor y no te duermas", le pidió tratando de parecer tranquilo.

Mei lo vio salir y a los pocos minutos, él regresó con el cofre, y le dio una llave para que la abriera. Ella lo miró divertida, pues Lars no era muy dado a darle sorpresas. Adentro había una caja más pequeña. Se quedó casi muda al darse cuenta de lo que era. Él entonces la abrió y le mostró el contenido: un hermoso y reluciente anillo, y dijo:

"Mei, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca para reprimir un grito, mientras afirmaba con la cabeza y empezaba a llorar.

"¡Sí! Sí, sí, ¡mil veces sí!", dijo al fin.

Él le puso el anillo y se besaron.

"Iba a dártelo en unos días, cuando tuviera algo planeado, pero ya no pude esperar más..."

"Está bien, de verdad me sorprendiste. Te amo, Conejito", decía ella sin parar de besarlo.

"Yo también te amo"

Ahora ninguno tenía ganas de dormir. En breve saldría el sol, y con ello, el comienzo de un nuevo viaje que les traería más momentos inolvidables.

* * *

 _Si leyeron hasta acá, muchísimas gracias. Otra vez salgo con una propuesta. Yo sé que es un par raro y que incluso en el fandom en inglés tiene muy poca atención (por no decir que pasa desapercibido), pero es un par que tiene un lugar muy especial en mi corazón y al que adoro con todo lo que tengo ;w; Esta historia me salió muy simple (creo que les fallé), tal vez la reescriba, pero por el momento, así la dejo. Confieso que he estado a punto de darme por vencida porque no hay más de ellos, pero no pienso abandonarlos, así entonces, de verdad les fallaría (estoy sentimental, pues es ya tarde). De nuevo, gracias por leer._


End file.
